The invention concerns a doctor for a suction roll in a paper machine.
In the prior art, in connection with a suction roll placed against a granite roll, doctor solutions are known in which a doctor is fitted to remove water that has remained in the perforations in the suction roll out of said perforations. However, the prior art solutions are not sufficiently efficient. It follows from this that out of the perforations in the suction roll, water still moves back into the felt and thus, wetting of the felt occurs.